


Reflection of You – Alternate Ending

by snowstar



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mike/Trevor (Past), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate ending for skyenapped´s story “Reflection of You” - because I simply couldn´t take the thought of them not even trying to build up a threeway relationship. So this is my idea of what would happen if Harvey, Mike and Sean would come to a mutual agreement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection of You – Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflection of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008402) by [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/pseuds/skyenapped). 



> The story starts in the middle of Chapter 10, when Harvey and Mike are in Harvey´s condo. (The italic part at the beginning is the original part of Chapter 10).

Reflection of You, Chapter 10

[…]

_Harvey sighed and waved his hand, “All I’m saying is, I wanted to protect you. I swear to God I thought if someone ever hurt you, I’d break their neck.” He eventually glanced over at Mike, who was looking back earnestly. “Now I’m that someone.” Mike shook his head slowly. “No, you’re not.”_

_Harvey ran a hand over his face. “Mike. Stop defending me. I make you feel like shit.” “I feel like shit because for the past three months I thought you hated me,” Mike told him. “But apparently I had it backwards.”_

_Harvey didn’t dispute that, which was enough of a confirmation in itself. Instead, he said, somewhat ambivalently, “Sean came over Friday night.” Mike frowned, it wasn’t a drastic change in topic, but it still caught him off guard._

_“What?”_

_“I should have told you then but I didn’t so…I’m telling you now,” Harvey continued. Donna’s voice was like a subtle but perpetual mantra deep inside his head. “I know it’s a day late, dollar short. But I’m trying to be honest, Mike.”_

_“Mike’s voice was a little small when he spoke. “You slept with him…again?”_

_His stomach was doing a strange but familiar sort of twisting, though on a smaller scale than other times he’d found out about similar revelations. Part of him just didn’t care anymore. Not in the sense that it didn’t bother him, or it didn’t hurt him, but in the sense that he was too tired to care. All he’d done for months was care and hurt and endure, and now, sitting there, hearing what he was hearing – he simply verged on numb. In a depressing way, it was almost a relief. Apathy was its own kind of hell – Mike knew that – but at least it didn’t burn quite as hot._

_Harvey thought back to the night and replied, “No, I didn't. He just told me something. I...kissed him. And then I told him to leave.”_

_“Told you what?”_

_“Doesn’t matter, Mike.”_

_“I thought you were being honest?”_

_“Look,” Harvey sighed. “He’s confused. He doesn’t know what he wants.”_

_Mike was literally the opposite of an idiot, so it didn’t take him more than six seconds to realize exactly what Harvey was trying to tiptoe around._

_“He loves you.”_

_Mike didn’t even ask, didn’t need to. Sean had vehemently denied it, over and over – with his persistent declaration that Harvey wasn’t his type – but all it had done was make Mike wonder even more. And besides, in spite of his major, Sean was actually a terrible liar._

_Mike got off the couch and walked over to the window, looked through it at all of the lights, even had the intrusive, fleeting thought about what it would be like to see this view every day._

He felt the pain burning in his chest, too used to it by now, as the initial numbness in his heart went away. Sean loved Harvey. Harvey had feelings for Sean. Mike wanted to dissolve. He suddenly felt more than redundant in this unholy triangle which had bothered all three of them for too long. The realization that Harvey and Sean could find their way together, leaving him behind cut like a knife, yet also brought a kind of relief along with it.

Mike had struggled so long to find his place in this situation he hadn´t asked to be in. He constantly had swayed between being pissed at Harvey, being pissed at Sean, being hurt, being angry (mostly at himself for feeling inadequate compared to Sean), feeling lost, missing Harvey, forgiving them both, getting back to Harvey, getting back to Sean, being pissed and hurt again. It had to end. He couldn´t take it any longer. And if it would end with Harvey and Sean together – then so be it. His heart was too scarred now to fight against it.

While his eyes watered he tried to keep his voice from breaking.

“I´m going to leave, Harvey. I know I said I won´t and that I need this job but…it becomes too much. All of that. Even if I worked with another partner at Pearson Specter we still would see each other. It wouldn´t work. You know that. And I can´t go on like this. I lived my life before I met you and though it didn´t hold the perspectives I may have now it was still a life. I can be a bike messenger again before I figure out something better.”

He laughed silently.

“I´m sure I won´t end up sleeping under a bridge even without your help.”

Pushing himself through all the pain was torture but as he went through there was a small light at the end of the tunnel which announced that the whole process could have an end, could be over in a distant future when Harvey and Sean would be out of his life. When the searing pain would end the healing would begin. Mike was only able to catch a short glimpse at that prospect before he was dragged back by Harvey´s touch on his shoulder.

“Mike. No. I don´t want you to leave. There has to be another way.”

Mike turned around, embarrassed that he couldn´t stop his tears from running down. At second thought it didn´t matter anymore. He had given up so much of his dignity during the last months, this little thing just outlined the last part of this process. He looked Harvey right in the eyes.

“One of us has to end this. And I never thought I´d be the one to do it. I always thought I wasn´t strong enough. All the time I´m so angry at you, Harvey. Really really angry. But I always let you drag me back to you. It´s like I want to punch you for hurting me so much and at the same time I´m helplessly lost in you. It eats me up from within that you did this with Sean. That you slept with him…,” Mike bit his lips, afraid to say it but then forced it out of himself, “…instead of me.”

He paused, felt the rush of heat in his cheeks and his heart racing.

“Harvey, you…you should have slept with _me_. In the first place. You knew that I wanted you too. We would have found a way to deal with this at work.

Mike shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“And that´s – THAT´S the reason you really screwed it up. Not because you accidently found a look alike and payed him to be your whore.” His voice raised and verged on screaming at Harvey who stood wide eyed but still completely silent in front of him.

“You screwed it up because you were such a goddamn coward. You were too much of a coward to actually give this…,” he gestured between the two of them, “…a chance.”

Harvey´s jaw was working and he swallowed hard, but didn´t reply.

Mike had pushed himself across all borders of his personality with speaking up to Harvey. It was carthartic in a way and certainly a wiser thing to do than just moping or being silently pissed at Harvey or yelling at him to go to hell. He felt himself slowly calm down and a clear yet cold feeling settled in his chest.

“It´s about time I pick up the pieces and finally start to save what´s left of me. Because if I don´t do that and we keep going like this there won´t be anything left of me at a certain point.”

With that he took a step forward and tried to head for the door. If he was leaving emotionally he should leave physically as well. He wasn´t able to take another step however, because Harvey pushed him roughly back against the window and pressed his own body against Mike´s, physically holding him in place.

“You don´t go! I´m not letting you…”

“Harvey!”

Mike felt his usual anger coming back, replacing the clear and reasonable feeling. That was what Harvey was like. He was all about power.

“You can´t just hold me back physically and yell at me and tell me what to do to please you.”

Mike tried to shrug Harvey´s hands off which unfortunately wasn´t successful. He ignored the fact. Instead he kept yelling at the older man.

“I´m not him. You can´t just give me money and I´ll be obedient and do whatever you like me to do. I´m free. I´m finally free, Harvey!”

Mike looked at him with wild angry eyes. The feeling was almost delicious in its cruelty, though Mike knew he was as cruel to himself as he was to Harvey right at this moment. Whatever. He knew what pain tasted like. He felt himself calm down again and a sinister grin spread over his face.

“You and me – we always liked our movie quotations. We should end this with one.”

He bowed forward and came close to Harvey, lingered his lips for a few seconds next to his ear before he spoke the words.

“You´ve lost, old man.”

Harvey pulled his head back and gave Mike a complete blank stare. Just as Mike had done before he let some seconds pass before he started to speak.

“First of all, boy (he emphasized the word a bit too much), you definitely don´t quote from a movie like Harry Potter when you want to come across strong and dominating. It´s ridiculous.”

“Second. What did I tell you about losing?”

He pressed his body harder against Mike´s and didn´t give him time for an answer.

“I told you that I don´t accept it. And finally third…,” his lips were at Mike´s ear and now he was whispering gently, almost tenderly to him, his voice dropped to a much lower level, his hands suddenly at Mike´s hips, ”…I know I screwed up. And I´m truly sorry because of it. Because I hurt you. Because I was too much of a coward to try things with you and too weak to let the chance pass by to get him as a replacement for you.”

Mike pulled his head back and they looked in each others eyes.

The anger, the fury between them was gone in the light of Harvey´s apology and gave way for regret.

Mike was the first to speak after a pause.

“I could have been good for you, Harvey. I…I loved you.” He bit his lips again, looked down at Harvey´s chest and then back in his eyes.

“No, that´s not true,” he corrected himself. “I still love you. It will take some time before it will be gone…”

Harvey´s hands slid completely around Mike´s waist, holding him tight.

“Don´t!”

“Don´t what, Harvey?”

“Don´t make it go away.”

Mike let out a little painful laugh.

“He loves you. And you said you have feelings for him. So I don´t see…”

“I also have feelings for you, Mike,” Harvey interrupted him and suddenly looked confused. It was like he was surprised that he actually admitted it out loud. And in front of Mike. He quickly gained his composure back and looked at Mike with sincere eyes.

“I have feelings for you,” he repeated himself as if this would be all explanation (or consolation) he was able to give.

Mike looked at him sadly. His plan, no his success he already had had with getting away from Harvey, crumbled step by step. His strength slipped through his fingers and vanished somewhere where he knew he couldn´t reach it anymore. He started to fight again. But the bad thing was not for himself or for Sean or just against Harvey. He started to fight _for_ Harvey.

“So…for whom do you have stronger feelings?” he asked and tried to conceal the slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

Harvey let go off Mike, but just a bit. He still was close to him, he just took his hands from Mike´s body.

“I can´t give you an answer to that question.”

“Because you don´t want to hurt me again?”

“No, God damn it, because I don´t have an answer. Mike, you were the first in my life, we´ve been in a kind of relationship, even if it wasn´t sexual, for quite a long time before I even met Sean. And yeah, if you want me to confess it, if you need to hear it – I also wouldn´t have hesitated to drag you into my bed if…if…”

“If you wouldn´t have all these commitment issues and were afraid what this would have meant for your life. Personal and professional.”

Harvey briefly broke eye contact with Mike, looking down, and this was all confirmation he was able to give before he continued.

“And Sean…I know him just a few months but my time with him was…,” Harvey hesitated, searching for the right word to avoid pulling a trigger for Mike, ”…it was intense.” Probably not the best word choice but Harvey doubted that there was a good way to phrase this. He saw a flash of fury in Mike´s eyes, before the boy got his feelings under control again.

“Intense... I bet it was.”

“I´m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. That´s what you say all the time. I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry. Over and over again. It doesn´t make it better. It doesn´t change our situation at all.”

“What else am I supposed to say? There´s nothing else I can do.”

“You could…,” Mike began and seemed to struggle with his own words, “…you could finally decide.”

His voice got calmer again as he suddenly leaned in to Harvey, his chest touching the other man´s chest.

“This is not just about me, Harvey. If you don´t decide you will lose him as well as you will lose me. Do you want that?”

Harvey´s arms went around Mike´s hips again and Mike felt his body being pressed against him.

“No.” Harvey nearly choked the word out. “I don´t want that.”

Mike gathered every ounce of strength he had left in his body to phrase the next sentence. It was inevitable and he knew it.

“Then decide. Say a name. Give me a sign. A whisper. Anything…”

Harvey´s breathing had visibly accelerated, his chest was heaving up and down.

“Mike. I love you…,” there was a pause and Mike´s heartbeat started to race but everything crumbled as it became obvious that Harvey hadn´t completed his sentence yet. “…both. I love you both.”

Mike froze in Harvey´s arms, unable to let go, unable to move forward or even to push him away.

“I said I want to be honest with you and I want to keep this promise. I don´t want you to leave. Not Pearson Specter and not me. But Sean…I cannot send him away. Even if he was at first just a replacement for you, and believe me, partially he still represents the part of you I couldn´t have and I´m fully aware of how sick this is, but I… I just can´t send him away.”

Harvey took a deep breath and leaned back, showing some more strength towards Mike.

“Look, I really don´t want to hurt you. I know that´s one thing I´m saying over and over again as well, but it´s the truth.”

He took Mike´s chin between thumb and index finger and made him look in his eyes.

“But Sean needs me. And…and I need him too.”

Mike swallowed thickly and tried to keep himself from crying again. He felt weak, his head had started to spin a little and he threatened to break under the pressure Harvey had just put upon him with saying the last words.

“Then…just let me go, Harvey,” he finally replied weakly and gave up inwardly. “Try it with him. You two have gone much further anyway compared to you and me.”

Harvey didn´t move for a while, his hand still holding Mike´s chin. Just a second before Mike wanted to retrieve Harvey´s thumb slid softly over his lips and caused Mike to shudder involuntarily.

“I´m afraid I can´t let this happen as well.”

“Why?”

“Because I need you too. And I…,” Harvey considered carefully if he should say what he was about to say, if it wouldn´t feel outrageous for Mike right now to hear it, but the words were already on his lips,”…I want to know how you feel…”

Mike interrupted him, completely confused.

“How I feel? You know how I feel. I literally poured my heart out right in front of you just minutes ago.”

Harvey ignored Mike´s outburst and the misunderstanding it contained and simply went on. Of course the boy hadn´t been patient enough to listen to him completely.

“No Mike, I want to know how you feel when you are lying under me and we do what you said I should have done with you in the first place. And I want to know…”

Mike interrupted him again and as Harvey had feared his words had caused some fury in him.

“So you want to know how it feels when you fuck me? Why is that? Oh, let me guess,” his tone became overly sarcastic, “you are curious if Sean and me are really that similar to each other. What do you think, Harvey, would you even feel a difference? His body compared to mine, his moans compared to what I would sound like when…”

“Stop this!”

This time it was Harvey who yelled at Mike.

“Stop this, Mike!”

“I should stop? _You_ didn´t stop. You didn´t stop until you turned everything into a great mess and now me and Sean don´t see a way to get out of this. It´s like you are the spider and we are the flies. You are eating us alive and we see you coming and we know what will happen but we _can´t_ get away from you.”

Harvey turned around and stepped away from Mike. He stopped in the middle of the room in what seemed to be a save distance, his breath coming in short gasps. After just a few seconds he started to speak, still without facing Mike.

“I? I eat you alive? Mike, you literally have no idea. _You_ eat me alive. Both of you. For the first time I feel like an utter idiot because I know what I should do to end this whole tragedy but I still can´t do it. I am dependent on you. Both of you. I hate to admit it, but you and him – you two… matter to me. Sometimes I catch myself wishing that I never would have met anyone of you, that I just would have stayed the lonely wolf with occasional one night stands every other weekend. Just good and pleasurable fun without any kind of responsibility. Instead I spend my nights when Sean finally has left worrying that he´s ok after what I did with him. I worry that he got home at all and didn´t get his throat slashed given the shitty part of town he lives in. I worry for you since I became aware that you know about Sean and me and you ran around with your heart hanging in shreds. I worry about that you might do some idiotic thing like quitting because I fucked you up with this. I worry that if you go, there will be “friends” like Trevor and the next time you won´t have that much luck you had the first time. And then I wonder when all this worrying had begun and how the fuck it just set in.”

Harvey briefly stopped in his speech, his voice strangely hoarse as if the words themselves had hurt him.

“And then you yell at me and you beg and you press and you force and you blackmail me to decide. Decide Harvey. Decide! You have to decide! Why don´t _you_ decide, Mike? Decide if you rather lose the left or the right part of your heart.”

The room fell completely silent after this. It was an awkward silence, like the type that came shortly before a big storm. Just a few minutes to contemplate, to settle inside oneself or to send a short prayer to heaven if there would be any God who would listen or care to do so.

Harvey hadn´t turned around yet, frozen on the spot and Mike found himself staring at Harvey´s back.

“You _really_ love both of us,” he finally whispered through the silence, his own words more a realization for himself than a synopsis of Harvey´s speech.

“Yes. I do,” came the somewhat defeated answer before the silence filled the room again.

Mike felt like if this moment would stretch into eternity and then slowly but yet perceptibly something inside him changed, as if a kind of inner process or development had started and he just was able to witness but not stop it. He didn´t want though.

“Harvey…,” he began softly.

“I´m so tired of fighting,” Harvey interrupted him. “I really don´t want to do it anymore.” It came out almost helpless which was just another testament of how exhausting the whole situation was even for Harvey himself.

“We won´t fight anymore,” Mike tried to calm him.

“I can´t pick one of you.”

“I know.” Mike took a deep breath. “Then… just don´t!”

Harvey turned around, a confused expression on his face.

“What?”

“Don´t choose between us.”

Mike started to shake a bit and a little blush crept over his face. “Have us both.”

Harvey frowned deeply at him and didn´t say anything for quite a long time. He just stared at Mike incredulously.

„You don´t know what you are talking about, kid.“

“Maybe,” Mike replied, “maybe I´m really just a kid, as you say, or maybe I´m just an idiot and yes, you are right, _I don´t know_ what I am talking about. Harvey, how can I? I´ve never been in such a … relationship before. But I´m willing to give it a try.”

Harvey approached Mike so quickly that Mike even got a little scared. His voice sounded strangely angry when he started to speak.

“Don´t do that to me, Mike. Not now.”

Mike suddenly felt defensive.

“What are you talking about? I´m just trying to find a solution.”

“This wouldn´t be a solution.”

“Harvey,” Mike tried to stay calm,” it´s the _only_ solution.”

“No, because you would just start to hate me…”

“But why should I?”

Harvey ran a hand over his face.

“Are you seriously asking me that? Whenever I just look at Sean you are about to freak out, or are about to have a tantrum or your heart breaks into tiny little pieces. You would never be able to handle that.”

Mike took a deep breath again.

“I´m not saying everything will be perfect. Or that I might not need some time until I´m completely easy with that. That´s why I would like to have some…”

Mike suddenly stopped in his speech, realizing that Harvey hadn´t said “YES” to this, though Mike had assumed he clearly wouldn´t have hesitated to be able to have Sean _and_ him at the same time. And he was already negotiating the terms. How stupid. He was making a fool out of himself.

He looked at Harvey and realized that the man had a quizzical expression on his face.

“What would you like to have, Mike?”

“I…uh…it doesn´t matter. Maybe you are right. I´m just an idiot to suggest something like this.”

Harvey ignored him.

“I want to know what you were about to say.”

“I was just…I wanted to…,” Mike breathed out heavily, “I wanted to have some rules. You know…to make it easier for me. For all three of us. At least at the beginning.”

It was obvious that Mike didn´t want to speak further. He already was about to let the whole idea go again, but right now Harvey started to push him.

“I´m listening.”

“I…I would have demanded that just all three of us would meet. Together. You know…”

“You mean for sex?”

“Uh…,”Mike couldn´t keep the blush spreading over his face and realized how childish he must look right now for Harvey, “Yes. For sex. But not just. I wouldn´t want you two to go on let´s say a weekend trip without me.”

“I get where this goes. And if we´d keep your rule - this would help you to cope with the fact that you, let´s face it, would have to share me?”

Mike didn´t miss the change in Harvey´s attitude. He seemed definitely interested in what Mike had to say about this topic. So Mike carefully started to open up his heart (and probably also his psyche) completely.

“The worst thing for me was that I felt so left out when you and Sean had your arrangement. I don´t know. You two have this thing going on and you leave me behind to see him and he can´t meet me when I wanted to see him because he´s already seeing you and it makes me feel so redundant. I want to be honest, Harvey, the reason why I always tend to explode when I see you and him together is because …a part of me thinks he´s just the better choice. I once told him that we are from the same factory, but he isn´t defective.”

Mike paused shortly, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit all of this in front of Harvey.

“And if the two of you leave me behind when I already feel like I´m not good enough this makes it so much worse. And then jealousy and anger eat me up. I think …,” he hesitated to complete his sentence but then forced himself to speak,” I think it actually won´t be so much of a challenge for me to see you two having sex as long as I know I´m a part of all of that. Somehow. What I definitely couldn´t handle was if we´d separate things and I´d be the one to see you one night and he´s the one to come to your place the following night. If we would do this, Harvey, I´d simply need to know that I…that I matter. Always.”

Harvey stared at him for a long while and then he slowly shook his head.

“I never would have thought that I would tell a person with a mind like yours this, but – You are an idiot, Mike.”

“What?”

“Jesus, all the time I worry for Sean. How he must feel, now that he´s even telling me he´s in love with me and still knows I hired him because I wanted you. What it must mean to him that he´s just a substitute and you were the one this was all about. And now you are telling me _you_ feel like the number two choice? Mike, you always have been the number one choice! Don´t you get this through your goddamn head? You have literally no reason to feel second rate compared to him. I really don´t understand how your pretty head could produce such an idea…”

As Mike listened to Harvey´s speech everything seemed to be so plausible. His mind searched for a logical reason why he always felt so inadequate compared to Sean.

“Sean…he…he has a degree. He´s successful. Or will be after he graduated. He isn´t just a fraud in a cheap suit…”

“Oh, that´s what this is about? You don´t feel successful?”

Harvey actually laughed silently like he couldn´t believe what he just heard.

“Do you know what I want to do with you right now? I know this would surely make things even more complicated but right now I´m sorely tempted to rip your suit from your body and fuck some sense into you.”

Mike was so shocked he couldn´t even react. Harvey continued.

“And for the love of God, please tell me now why you don´t feel successful! Because of a missing degree? You are smarter than every Harvard douche bag in the firm. You outsmarted Donna and you impressed the shit out of me during our interview at that hotel. So much that I gave a fuck about if you really had a degree or not. You even impressed Jessica in your first week with getting Tom Keller as a client. Do I need to continue building up your self esteem?”

“I…I,” Mike just stammered.

Harvey obviously had talked himself into a frenzy.

“Well, maybe I _should_ have bent you over my desk once in a while when we were working late hours alone in my office to show you how much I appreciate it that you are around. Maybe that would have been the thing you would have needed to keep your mind from getting idiotic ideas of being not worthy. Or wanted. Because none of that is the case. Jesus, Mike, you are a brilliant boy. You are not second rate to Sean. Or anybody else. I can´t even take the thought that you have such a picture of yourself.”

Harvey suddenly came very close to him, close enough that Mike could feel his breath on his skin. He put up his hand and ran it through Mike´s short hair. Mike couldn´t help but leaning into the touch.

“I want you to stop thinking of yourself like this. It´s so wrong, Mike. Promise me you´ll take better care of you.”

“I…I will try,” Mike choked out. His throat felt so tight. All these rumbling emotions in his chest started to seriously exhaust him.

“Good. Because when you, me and Sean are going to spend our first night together I don´t want to end it with a fight that is just caused because someone couldn´t get over his unjustified psychological issues. Ok?”

“Ok…,” Mike nodded. Only then he realized what he had said.

“Wait. So you agree to that? We are actually doing this?”

“Well, of course there is still another party who has to give its consent,” Harvey reminded Mike. “But as for me – I am willing to try this with both of you. But I have one rule as well for this.”

“Oh…What do you want?”

Mike swayed between being curious and actually a bit afraid.

“I want this to be a perfect triangle. I don´t want you two to subliminally fight over me even if it would be just under the surface. And as much as I like to be the center of any attention…in this case I want everything to be balanced.”

Mike didn´t know where Harvey was actually heading.

“Do you have anything specific in mind or is this just supposed to be a reminder that Sean and I should behave and don´t start to compete for your attention?”

“Oh, I definitely expect you two to behave and I will take care that you actually do.”

An absolute indecent smile went over Harvey´s face.

“But the thing I was talking about is something different. What I want to know, Mike, is if you are able to share also some intimacy with Sean.”

“Oh…you mean, me and him should, well, you know…”

Mike knew he was blushing again and he felt even embarrassed because of it. At some point he should really get over being so shy when he talked about sex. Harvey gracefully ignored his physical reaction.

“I don´t expect you two to actually go all the way and have sex. But I want you to touch each other. I want to know that you are open to give the other one some pleasure even if I´m not involved at this very moment. And of course I want to see you kissing.”

Harvey´s breath had just slightly accelerated as he spoke but it didn´t slip Mike´s attention.

“You are turned on by the thought,” he stated, a bit surprised. Well, not really surprised if he thought about it.

Harvey smiled.

“Can you blame me? But this is not primarily meant to pleasure me. As I said I want things to be balanced. I want us to have fun and this means everybody should be able to have fun with everybody. And if Sean and you like each other enough for that we can really have a lot of fun. Also there wouldn´t be much room to get jealous, no matter who is doing whatever to whom. So do you think you are able to “like” each other that much?”

Mike contemplated shortly before he answered.

“Well…Sean and I always liked each other, even if we are just friends. I just can speak for myself but I think we can shift the border a little. It wouldn´t be too much of a challenge, I guess. But of course, we have to ask him.”

“We have to ask him about everything, Mike,” Harvey reminded him.

“Let me do this. He´s coming over tonight after work. He wants to talk to me about something.”

Harvey nodded.

“Okay. Call me after you talked to him. Or better…,” he started to grin at Mike, “come over together with him and we celebrate.”

Mike couldn´t stop himself from grinning back. He might not be able to foresee every problem, every challenge they had to face if Sean would really give his consent to that and maybe (surely?) they would stumble over some stones which would lie in their way. But right now Mike felt strangely excited.

“You are impatient, Harvey,” he teased.

“Am I?”

Harvey leaned in to him and brushed his lips just lightly against Mike´s.

Mike wanted to press forward and let it become a real kiss but Harvey retrieved his head.

“You forget the rules, kid,” he teased Mike back, a sensual smile on his lips. “Nothing happens unless all three of us are around.”

“Right,” Mike nodded, smiling back at Harvey. He felt a bit of arousal thrumming inside his body and that Harvey had denied him even the small intimate contact of a kiss seemed to strangely intensify it.

Harvey seemed to recognize it while he was studying him with an intense gaze.

However, the lustful atmosphere dissolved as they both heard some urgent knocks at Harvey´s door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to skyenapped who gave me her blessing to write this alternate ending for her story .  
> Also many many thanks to innerdialogue for being a quick and reliable beta!


End file.
